MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE ll FINAL ll
by Marii Sakishiima
Summary: Con Luffy y Nami comprometidos, la tripulación comienza un nuevo viaje. La lista de destinos es larga y el punto de partida es el lugar donde Laboon espera el regreso de Brook. ¿Cuáles serán los sitios a visitar luego del reencuentro? ll LuNa & others ll
1. Chapter 1

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.01: INTRODUCCIÓN+**

Después de un buen tiempo, de un largo viaje, la lista quedó completa; con un par de lugares en común: esos del comienzo de todo. Precisamente, donde parecía haber terminado el camino para todos ellos, otro se abrió frente a sus ojos y el barco siguió, sin tener un destino preciso al cual llegar.

Por compartir un poco más de tiempo juntos, por permanecer así como estaban, por tener un par de aventuras más; llegaron al acuerdo de continuar la vida que habían escogido hasta que llegase el fin de esa gran travesía que dio sus primeros pasos hacia el mar... hacía ya buen rato. Después de todo...

Cada uno debía de encontrar su camino, que hacer con ellos, regresar al lugar que pertenecían o encontrar uno al que pudiesen llamar así y, en esos días donde el cielo era tan igual y tan distinto al mismo tiempo, muchas cosas pasaban por ellos; concorde corrían las horas, los minutos, los segundos.

¿Qué querían hacer a partir de ahora?, algunos se preguntaban. ¿Dónde debían regresar?, pensaban otros. ¿Con quién se cruzarían en esas paradas tan curiosas?, imaginaban unos cuantos.

Aún había muchos signos dando vueltas por ahí y todos esperaban por su respuesta, como esa melodía que dormía las olas aguardando por el momento en que finalmente, llegase a buen puerto.

La idea de ser recibido de brazos abiertos, inundaba un viejo corazón que, a duras penas, había encontrado un nuevo hogar y que ahora, ansiaba regresar al que había abandonado para perseguir sus sueños.

Y todos aquellos que estaban de su lado, acompañaban esos ánimos con estusiasmo, porque era precisamente donde un camino terminaría y donde otro, se abriría paso... para así comenzar la verdadera aventura.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Esta es la introducción y pos, luego vendrán los capítulos.

Son pocos, así que… no tardaré en subirlos.

Por el momento, disfruten de este ^^

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	2. Chapter 2

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.02: PRÓLOGO+**

Un par de días tranquilos, acompañaban el movido viaje que llevaba ese grupo de regreso con cierta ballena en particular.

Después de un buen tiempo de descanso, estaban de regreso a las andanzas por el mar, mientras el canto de los pájaros de allá arriba; adormecía sus corazones de a poco. El verano iba quedando atrás y las estaciones se colaban por esos ojos que, observaban el mundo con tanta paciencia que, daban ganas de golpear a quién se tomoba todo con calma. Pero... que así era él, que disfrutaba de cada momento, por el simple hecho de que podría llegar a ser el último. Porque, lo que él quería, lo único que él quería era pasar un minuto más con ella. Verla así como todos los días la veía, atesorar todos sus detalles (uno por uno) y llamarla **"SU DESTINO"** porque, precisamente, eso era. El destino que eligió desde un principio o, sencillamente, desde que resolvió que estaba enamorado de esa chica que tratos tan delicados tenía con él. Porque, no había otra respuesta a ese cariño enfermizo que le regalaba a cada hora, cada minuto, cada segundo. Estaba pegado a ella, ni que fuese un imán y lo más curioso de todo era que, no tenía intenciones de desprenderse.

En esa noche en que la luna había empezado a caer junto a las estrellas, sujetó su mano con la misma paciencia que desde ese entonces, resitando las mismas palabras de siempre; ganándose esa sonrisa que lo hacía tan feliz y la persona que realmente era.

No había nada que discutir, nada que resolver, todo estaba dicho desde su lado y sabía que del lado de ella, también. Se habían encontrado sin tener que llegar al final del camino y lo que estuviese por venir, lo afrontarían juntos; porque así como ellos no tenían pensado soltarse; sus caminos no tenían pensado separarse. Y todos esos momentos, en que siempre caía sobre ellos aquella respuesta, la promesa se mecía en sus sueños, recalcando cada una de sus letras. Esas que decían que, sin importar donde fuesen, llevarían al otro consigo; siempre.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.03: FAMILIA+**

No había mucho en que pensar, la mañana acababa de mostrar su cara, a aquel que no podía dormir; por los ronquidos de cierto chico en particular.

Salió a cubierta, sólo a ver la salida del sol y sus ojos chocaron con la poca luz que iba despertando de poco al mar, como tarde o temprano, despertaría al resto.

Ahora que lo contaba, había pasado un buen tiempo, desde que se había unido a la banda y emprendido ese viaje que ahora, los estaba llevando casi al comienzo de todo.

Se preguntó entonces, que haría él una vez que llegasen ahí. Su destino no era ninguno en particular, en realidad, lo había dejado a elección del resto; porque no sabía si quería bajarse del barco... una vez que todos pisasen sus tierras y decidiesen quedarse por ahí. Aunque le costase admitirlo, se había acostumbrado a llamarlos su familia (aunque en si, ya tuviese la suya) y por supuesto, a considerar Sunny Go como su hogar. Pensar que, algún día, tendría que despedirse de todo eso... le ponía de cara larga y el ceño se le achicaba tanto como los ojos, dándole una pose de renegado que no era usual en él.

Cada uno tenía que encontrar su propio camino, su propio destino... y él llevaba buen rato tratando de descifrar cual era el suyo, pero... no se había hecho de alguna respuesta con sentido, entonces... seguía sentado en el mismo banco de siempre; esperando que alguna idea se le cruzase por la cabeza.

Pero, nada. Su mente estaba vacía y no podía focalizarse en nada, siquiera en su trabajo; porque andaban con días bastante libres.

Quizás ese era el problema, que venían teniendo días demasiado libres. La vida en el mar, no era aburrida; pero... a veces tanta paz, podría llegar a enloquecer y él que estaba que iba y que venía, sin saber que hacer con su vida... estaba que temblaba, por el simple hecho que estaba al filo de volverse loco.

Veía a los otros tan seguros de lo que querían que, le parecía mentira, siendo tan mayor; no tener un rumbo fijo que seguir. Hasta el más idiota de todos ellos, había encontrado su propio lugar y estaba esperando con ansias, que lo llevasen hasta allá (más bien, que ella lo llevase a casa).

Y ver como el tiempo pasaba por su lado, sin preocuparse... le hacía preguntarse como se sentiría vivir la vida sin preocupaciones, disfrutando de cada minuto, como lo hacía ese chico; dando una sonrisa por todo y un par de palabras sabias que se ganaban el respeto de todos los que estaban ahí.

Él que tenía su pasado y probablemente una casa en que lo esperaban de brazos abiertos, había dejado su vida en manos de esa chica que estaba de su lado, con la fe puesta de que se sentiría cómodo donde ella lo llevase.

No importaba desde que punto de vista lo viese, eso era una locura, una tremenda locura. Pero, en cierto modo, admiraba esa parte del capitán; porque él había superado sus propios límites para conseguir lo que tanto quería: estar al lado de la navegante.

Y él, que lo observaba todo desde su costado, se preguntaba si él también había hecho lo mismo, si había superado sus propios límites; para así conseguir lo que tanto quería. Se preguntaba si había llegado hasta ese punto, para alcanzar sus ideales y tirarse tranquilo a dormir.

Pero, no. No había hecho nada de eso, porque todavía los recuerdos lo perseguían mientras dormía, remarcándole que aún tenía mucho que hacer y que no podía quedarse en cosas tan diminutas; siendo así de grande.

Fue entonces que se dio cuenta, que lejos muy lejos, había un lugar donde había prometido regresar. Donde, probablemente, siguiese toda esa gente que una vez lo despidió, esperando que él volviese a dar lo mismos pasos por los lugares de siempre; con esas palabras que garantizasen su regreso a ese mundo que seguía siendo suyo. Se preguntó si todavía estaba a tiempo de cambiar su decisión, de cambiar el rumbo de su destino y decirle a Nami que si tenía un lugar en particular que quería visitar; una vez que Brook lograse dar con Laboon y Luffy tuviese su duelo final con la ballena, justamente cuando la puerta se abrió.

Era como si le hubiese leído el pensamiento, como si supiese que él andaba dando vueltas por ahí, intentado descubrir si tenía las mismas ganas que los demás de volver a casa.

Algo así como cosa del destino, que la chica se levantase mucho antes que el moreno, con los ojos bien abiertos... observando el cielo con intenciones de analizarlo, antes de descubrir que cierto chico estaba ahí; esperando poder hablar con ella... sobre cierto tema en particular; que decaía sobre lo que habían estado discutiendo entre todos días atrás.

**-He estado pensando,¿sabes?-le contó de a poco-Quizás yo también tenga un lugar al cual regresar-**

**-Ya te diste cuenta, ¿eh?-le dio gusto, eso**

**-¿Eh?-y a él, le llamó la atención**

**-Luffy quería hablar contigo sobre eso...-le dio a saber-Le llamó la atención que dijeses que no tenías donde regresar...-fue clara-Porque, él estaba seguro que si tenías uno, sólo que no sabías cual...-**

**-¿Él se dio cuenta?-no lo podía creer-Ya veo-**

**-Se sentirá feliz cuando sepa que quieres regresar ahí...-y ella, parecía estarlo también-Después de todo, tu familia se encuentra en ese lugar...-**

**-Él también tiene un lugar al cual regresar, ¿no?-cambió un poco de tema-¿Por qué no lo llevas allá?-**

**-Porque Luffy dijo que iría donde yo fuese...-respondió, pendiente del recuerdo-Si lo llevo a un lugar donde él no quiere estar, apuesto que se molestará...-**

**-Si que son raros-comentó, con una sonrisa-Ustedes dos-**

**-Ya lo creo...-**

Y a medias, él también raro. O, rara era su manera de reconocer que, pese al tiempo que había compartido con todos ellos, echaba de menos la compañía de esos a los que Franky, abiertamente llamaba **"SU FAMILIA"**.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	4. Chapter 4

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.04: MOMENTOS+**

Una mañana curiosa de un día bastante curioso, cabía acotar.

Después de las tormentas que habían azotado a Sunny Go, el sol parecía haberse vuelto amigo de la tripulación y estaba dandole al cielo un buen color. O, al menos, eso era lo que captaban los ojos del médico que buscaba en que emplear su tiempo.

Eran unas horas bastante tranquilas en el barco, después del desayuno y cada uno estaba en la suya, luego de haber hablado por horas sobre el nuevo viaje y gastado un par de bromas al quejoso de la banda.

De eso iba ya buen rato y su mente estaba en blanco. Como todos, él había propuesto un destino, quería volver a casa; a la Isla de Drum. Por alguna extraña razón, había vuelto a pensar que tal irían las cosas para la Doctora Kureha ahora que él no andaba por ahí. Después de todo...

No le gustó mucho la idea de que quisiese recorrer el mar junto a un par de piratas sin cerebro y hasta lo corrió de una manera poco amigable, para que se fuese con ellos y no regresase jamás. Sin embargo...

Chopper conocía a la mujer y estaba seguro que no más había actuado así, por no tener las agallas para despedirse. Después de todo, era bastante bien orgullosa y no iba a rebajarse a darle la mano y decirle que podía irse, si estaba a su antojo.

Kureha no era así y el renito no tenía dudas de que seguía siendo la misma loca de siempre que, de alguna manera, lo hacía feliz. Como todos, había encontrado una gran familia sobre Sunny Go, pero... también tenía una casa a la que quería regresar; porque quería saber lo que se sentía... ser querido por alguien, ser recibido de brazos abiertos por alguien. Desde el fondo de su corazón, quería saber si esa mujer lo recibiría con esas ganas imaginarias o le patearía el trasero apenas pusiese un pie sobre el castillo de la gran isla de nieve.

De veras que estaba intrigado, sobre ese misterio que, antes sus ojos pequeños, era enorme; por no decir... inmenso.

**-¿Qué?-ahí, se dio cuenta que no estaba solo-¿Pasa algo con el cielo?-**

**-¿Lu... ffy?-se dio cuenta al instante, que era él-¿Qué estás haciendo?-**

**-Tú que estás haciendo, Chopper...-lo miró de ojos caídos-¿Desde cuándo te sientas a ver las nubes?-**

**-N-No...-negó como pudo-Yo sólo...-**

**-¿Le pasa algo al cielo?-siguió con lo mismo de un principio**

**-No, el cielo está bien...-lo dejó tranquilo-Sólo que...-quiso explicarle el problema-Me estaba preguntando...-**

**-¿Qué cosa?-pensó que podría ayudarlo**

**-¿Qué se siente ser querido por alguien?-fue directo y el moreno, por poco se cayó**

**-¿A-A qué viene eso, Chopper?-salió de la sorpresa-Tan de repente...-se quejó-Por poco me matas del susto...-**

**-Es que...-buscó como ser claro para con él-Mi familia siempre me creyó diferente y...-**

**-Es difícil responder esa pregunta, ¿sabes?-al menos, no era fácil-Porque no todas las personas te quieren igual...-le explicó-Hay algunas que te quieren más y otras que te quieren menos...-y con detalles-Como también están los que no te quieren y los que quieren verte muerto...-**

**-¿Cómo la Marine?-vaya, dio en el blanco**

**-E-Exacto...-le dio la razón-La Marine no te quiere...-le remarcó-Mejor dicho, no nos quiere...-se acordó del resto-Pero, ¿Qué dan esos tipos?-los hizo a un lado, en un segundo-Nosotros si te queremos y eso es lo que cuenta...-**

**-Lo sé...-eso, se lo tenía aprendido de memoria-Pero, no me refería a eso...-**

**-¿Ah, no?-como que lo dejó pensando-Entonces, ¿a qué?-**

**-Tú tienes a Nami, ¿no?-eso no era necesario preguntarlo-¿Qué se siente ser querido por ella?-**

**-Con que a eso ibas, ¿eh?-recién ahí, le cayó la ficha-La verdad es que, no sé como explicarlo, pero...-porque no había palabras para aquello-Se siente bien...-**

**-¿Crees que Doctorine me quiera de esa manera?-sus ojos hablaron por si solos-Así como tú quieres a Nami...-**

**-Apuesto que ella está orgullosa de ti, Chopper...-al menos, él lo estaba**

**-¿EN SERIO?-bastó eso para que se ilusionase**

**-Las buenas noticias corren rápido, ¿recuerdas?-le dio a saber-Seguramente, tiene las mismas ganas de verte...-**

Si algo sabía hacer Luffy, era transmitir confianza a sus compañeros y en esos momentos, Chopper sintió que un montón de luces le alumbraban el camino; para que pudiese llegar donde quería llegar, sin problemas.

Era cierto que la Doctora Kureha era una bruja y que, a veces se pasaba con él, pero... lo había cuidado bien todo el tiempo que estuvo de su lado y aprendió, quizás, todo lo que sabía gracias a ella y aquel otro hombre. De alguna manera, ambos eran su familia y como buen hijo que era, era hora que regresase a casa; junto a sus amigos.

**-Iremos pronto allá...-aunque en sí, faltaba mucho-Así que no te desesperes...-**

**-C-Creo que ensayaré mi discurso...-hizo gracia del momento, como pudo**

**-Suerte con eso...-la sonrisa que vino después, fue símbolo de despedida**

**-¡Oye, Luffy!-lo llamó a gritos, cuando estaba caminando**

**-¿Si?-volvió, atento a lo que le pudiese llegar a decir**

**-¡Gracias por escucharme!-ni que fuese sordo**

**-Cuando quieras...-siguió su camino, despreocupado**

**-**_**Me pregunto...**_**-se clavó en las nubes, por tercera vez-**_**¿Qué estará haciendo Doctorine en estos momentos?**_**-**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.05: CALMA+**

Después de mucho tiempo, estaba lleno de expectativas otra vez.

Indescriptiblemente, estaba yendo de regreso a ese lugar que había abandonado hacía ya bastantes años.

Luego de una ardua batalla por sobrevivir y no caer en los hilos de la locura, volvería a ver a Laboon, volvería con esa ballena para cumplir con su promesa. Finalmente, luego de haber esperado décadas, estaba a pasos de reencontrarse con la criatura de mar y de poder contarle todas las aventuras que tuvo... mientras anduvo de viaje por los siete mares.

Definitivamente, tenía un par de buenos detalles y una melodía que, seguramente, le encantaría. Sin embargo, a todo esto...

Se preguntaba que cara debería de poner cuando finalmente llegasen a buen puerto. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había visto a Laboon por última vez que, no tenía idea si había crecido o no.

Por supuesto, estaba claro que si, esa no era su preocupación. Era su apariencia la que le molestaba o, mejor dicho, era su apariencia el problema de todo el asunto. Dado que era solo huesos, tenía la impresión de que la ballena no lo reconocería y que metería al resto en problemas; si esta llegase a sentirse amenazada y les mandase algún ataque.

Obviamente, conocía a la criatura y sabía que no haría semejante cosa, pero... como Luffy tenía un duelo pendiente con esta, le dio a pensar que probablemente, se hubiese vuelto violenta.

¿Tenía que prepararse para lo peor, entonces? O... ¿podía considerar la posibilidad de un encuentro amistoso y sin riesgos de alguna pelea?

La verdad, de sólo pensar en eso, le temblaban los huesos y parecía que fuese a romperse o algo por el estilo.

Quizás fuese la emoción... o, ¿no?

**-Si sigues pensando tanto, el mar te comerá el cerebro...-por poco, no se desarmó**

**-¡¿L-Luffy-san?-si, sólo él podía decir un comentario como ese**

**-Si Laboon no te come primero, claro...-hasta le parecía divertido el asunto**

**-N-No bromees con eso...-porque, lo estaba haciendo-No quiero que Laboon me coma...-**

**-Si lo hace, se morirá de hambre...-no le paró al chiste**

**-En serio...-era increíble, cuan barato se divertía-Ya no bromees con eso...-**

**-Ya, Brook...-ahí, le hizo caso-Laboon no te comerá...-le aseguró-Eres su amigo...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Además, nosotros tenemos un duelo...-le recordó-Si se atreve a comerte...-lo dio como posible-¡Le patearé el trasero!-**

**-N-No es necesario que te esfuerces tanto...-porque, se lo veía bien dispuesto**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!-no pudo hacerle cambiar de parecer-¡Ninguna ballena se comerá a alguno de mis amigos!-sentenció-¡Le haré tragar esos dientes, para que aprenda!-**

**-¿EH?-de veras que iba a pelear en serio con la ballena**

**-Pero, tratándose de Laboon...-como que bajó un poco el daño-Tal vez me contenga un poco...-**

**-Ah...-ahí, respiró tranquilo**

**-¡Pero...!-eso, fue señal de alerta-¡Si se mete con alguno de ustedes...!-siguió con lo mismo-¡Le daré una lección!-**

**-L-Luffy-san...-si que sabía como dejarlo sin palabras**

**-Sólo bromeaba...-si, por la sonrisa, se le notó-No tengo intenciones de pelear tan en serio con Laboon...-le dio a saber-Pero, los protegeré...-**

**-Debe sentirse bien...-le cambió de tema**

**-¿Qué cosa?-y él, no entendió**

**-Ser joven...-por eso, le explicó-Admiro tu espíritu, Luffy-san...-**

**-Ah, gracias...-eso, si que le llegó-Pero, no es para...-**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!-no lo dejó terminar-¡Tu espíritu es algo de admirar!-**

**-Que no es para tanto, te digo...-obviamente, no podía contra los ánimos del esqueleto**

**-¿Sabes?-ahí, se lo oyó más tranquilo-Quiero tener ese mismo entusiasmo que tienes tú, cuando vea a Laboon...-**

**-¿Eh?-**

**-Quiero darle una buena impresión...-confesó, su mayor deseo**

**-Yo te veo bastante entusiasmado ya...-comentó, como si nada-Además, no creo que Laboon quiera que le des una buena impresión...-**

**-¿Luffy-san?-se puso serio, de un momento a otro**

**-Estará feliz de ver que su amigo ha regresado...-dijo todo seguro-No creo que necesite nada más...-**

**-¿Tú crees?-porque, él ya no tenía ni la más pálida idea**

**-Laboon ha estado esperándote todos estos años...-porque otra cosa no hacía-Lo último que le importará será tu apariencia...-**

**-¿Debería dejar de preocuparme, entonces?-esperó por esa respuesta**

**-Sólo tomatelo con calma...-claro, típico de él-Y no dejes que el mar se coma tu cerebro...-**

**-Ya...-otra vez con lo mismo-No bromees con eso...-**

Podría decirse que el resto de la tarde se pasó así y sobre el mismo comentario: que el mar se comería el cerebro del músico (aunque este ya no tuviese cerebro). Pero... fuera de la broma, Brook había podido rescatar algo bueno de esa charla. No necesitaba darle una buena impresión a Laboon, mucho menos aparentar ser otro, sólo tenía que ser el mismo que la ballena había conocido y enfrentarla como todo un hombre o, en su caso, como todo un esqueleto. Como Luffy le había dicho la primera vez que tocaron el tema, todo iría bien... si se lo tomaba con calma.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	6. Chapter 6

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.06: SUEÑOS+**

Mientras algunos pensaban en sus casas y otros se las imaginaban, él estaba en la cocina. No faltaba mucho para la cena y el cielo ya andaba haciendo de las suyas, mostrando unas nubes no del todo agradables y la cara, de una posible tormenta.

El chico estaba al tanto del buen clima que les prestaba el viaje, gracias a la navegante que, llevaba buen rato metida en su trabajo... sin disfrutar del frío que seguramente hacía afuera.

Había estado en el mismo lugar casi todo el día, por el simple hecho de que se había tomado demasiado tiempo libre y si ella no hacía su trabajo, nadie se iba a sentar a hacerlo por ella. Después de todo, la suya no era una tarea fácil y eso, el cocinero lo sabía más que nadie.

Había estado observándola casi en silencio, para no molestarla, aguantándose las ganas de decir alguna de sus tonterías; sin siquiera captar un poquito de su atención.

Tenía que admitirlo, era un caso más que perdido esa chica. Estaba tan encaprichada con el capitán que, aunque él le regalase el mundo entero y cumpliese por ella su sueño, esta seguiría pegada al moreno hasta la muerte; porque así se lo habían prometido.

Y aunque mil veces deseó estar en su lugar y tener la misma suerte, sabía que la cosa no pasaba por el puesto que el otro tenía, pasaba porque era él. Porque, Sanji sabía que pese a que había demostrado estar interesado en ella; quién más había estado ahí para Nami... había sido Luffy y por eso, era que tenía tantos puntos a favor.

De alguna manera, esos actos atolondrados y hechos sin haber sido pensados primero, le llegaron al corazón y la dejaron de ojos caídos, frente a ese chico que no dudó en abrazarla; cuando la vio llorar.

El rubio sabía que no podía competir contra eso y que, era hora que la dejase volar hacia esos cielos que llevaban otro nombre y no el suyo, aunque en si; la hubiese soltado desde un principio.

Era como un capítulo cerrado en su vida, al que le faltaban dos o tres líneas por las recientes lluvias y que esperaba ser corregido de pies a cabeza, para terminar bien y no de una manera patética. Pero... era que se había rendido sin siquiera luchar y eso, no tenía nada de grandioso y mucho menos, de asombroso. Su labor para conquistar a la chica, había sido de lo más patética y aquel que soñaba con ser el Rey de los Piratas, le había ganado en la carrera; pese a ir a paso tortuga. Porque...

Luffy no asumió quererla de la noche a la mañana, tardó un tanto largo en que tuvo idas y venidas con la chica, hasta que la enfrentó cara a cara y le dijo: **"Creo que me gustas, Nami"**.

Hasta entonces, el cocinero podría haber tenido una oportunidad, pero... como no era necesariamente hombre de una sola mujer, pasó por alto esa extensa tardanza y el otro, se le adelantó; sin avisarle que iría primero o al menos, un poco más adelante que él.

Se sintió tan atraído por otras chicas que se cruzaron por su camino que, olvidó su interés por la peli-naranja y la tiró a los brazos del capitán que, con gusto, la atrapó. Y bueno, ahí se acabó su suerte y las pocas chances que tenía de impresionarla y quedar como el galán de la película.

Todos esos puestos y algunos otros más, se los quedó Luffy y aquella historia que en un momento, pareció estar teñida de varios colores, terminó con un color rosa que, cada vez que lo pensaba; le daba nauseas. Sin embargo...

Ver a Nami feliz, le hacía pasar por alto esas inmensos detalles y perdonaba un poco a la suerte que había obrado en su contra y a favor del moreno. Porque, si había algo que hacía feliz a ese pervertido, era la sonrisa de la navegante y en esos momentos, ella estaba...

**-¿Cómo van las cosas con Luffy?-no era que le interesase, pero ya que estaban, aprovechó para romper el hielo**

**-Bien...-vaya, no tardó nada en responder-Las cosas van bien con él...-fue más precisa-No tengo nada de que quejarme...-**

**-¿Eres feliz?-otra vez, la buscó como blanco-Me refiero a si eres feliz con Luffy-le explicó, en pocas palabras-¿Él te trata tan bien como dice?-**

**-No sé por qué me preguntas eso, Sanji-kun...-quizás por eso, suspiró-Sabes tan bien como yo que Luffy no sabe mentir...-y le jodía, bastante-Él me quiere...-aseguró-Eso es lo único que importa...-**

**-¿Te basta con que te quiera?-la resumió, para hacerla fácil**

**-Me basta tenerlo conmigo y saber que me quiere...-fue exacta-No necesito nada más que eso para ser feliz...-**

**-Supongo que por eso, no me elegiste a mí-como si alguna vez hubiese pensado en él de esa manera**

**-Tú no eres hombre de una sola mujer, Sanji-kun...-le recordó-Ahora estás tras de Robin, ¿no es así?-**

**-Robin-chan es aún más complicada que tú, Nami-san-confesó-Y tengo la leve impresión de que ella tampoco está interesada en mí-**

**-Vaya, si te diste cuenta...-como que le dio gusto-Que ella tiene los ojos puestos en Zoro...-**

**-¿Qué se le va a hacer?-como que se resignó-Quizás sea mi destino acabar soltero y no con una chica linda a mi lado-**

**-Yo no creo eso...-que ella se lo dijese, lo dejó mudo-Apuesto que encontrarás alguien que encaje contigo, antes de que regreses a casa...-**

**-Si Nami-san lo dice-como que era palabra santa-Apostaré a esa posibilidad-**

En realidad, no sólo apostó a aquello por ella, lo hizo por él también. Después de todo, uno de sus grandes proyectos (además de cumplir su sueño) era encontrar a la chica perfecta que encajase con él y parecía ser que no estaba sobre Sunny Go. Por lo que, a diferencia de los demás, Sanji tenía dos caminos que recorrer: uno de regreso casa y otro, en busca de la chica de sus sueños.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	7. Chapter 7

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.07: JAMÁS+**

Otra que no tenía un lugar fijo a donde ir, era Robin.

Como todos sabían, ella lo había perdido todo y en el único lugar que sentía que era recibida, era Sunny Go. Ahí estaban sus amigos que, la acompañaban en todo momento y con quienes disfrutaba de buenos momentos, recordando esas palabras que le hicieron abrir los ojos; esas de que nadie había nacido para estar solo y que tarde o temprano, iba a encontrar amigos que la protegerían de todo y de todos.

Y aunque le tomó casi toda una vida, estaba feliz de haber encontrado a gente tan curiosa en el camino que, la recibió sin preguntar dos veces; descartando su primer encuentro y los modos en que se cruzaron en ese entonces.

Había pasado un buen tiempo desde ese entonces y podía decirse que, ahora se sentía mucho más cómoda que en un principio. Quizás por el hecho de que ella había cambiado, o tal vez por el hecho de que ya no ocultaba nada.

Creía tan ciegamente en aquellos que tenía a su lado que, estaba segura que así como ella estaba dispuesta a dar su vida por ellos, estos estaban dispuestos a darla por ella. Sin embargo...

Toda esa seguridad, llegaba a un punto vacío y a un asunto sin resolver que, tenía un nombre bastante fácil de recordar: Roronoa Zoro. Si bien la relación entre ellos había mejorado y él ya no desconfiaba de ella, seguían siendo igual de opuestos y por más que la mujer se esforzaba en tener algún trato con el espadachín; este siempre se las arreglaba para escapar y hacer la suya como si nada.

En resumen, la esquivaba con excusas absurdas que, ella ya estaba cansada de escuchar. Pero, no podía hacer nada contra ellas, por el simple hecho que llovía todos los días, cada vez que el segundo al mando se levantaba de su lugar y se iba a su siesta: él no estaba interesado en tener algo con ella.

O, al menos, eso decía. Robin no creía mucho en las palabras de un hombre que decía tener agallas y luego, se le ponía la piel de gallina y Nami, que la acompañaba en ese sentido (porque Luffy también tenía lo suyo), le daba la razón y aprovechaba para pegarle con un caño a Zoro; por el simple hecho de que era un cobarde que no asumía que le pasaba algo con la arqueóloga para no perder su orgullo. Después de todo...

Rebajarse tanto como lo había hecho el moreno y volverse la mascota de Nico Robin, para él era mucho peor que morir. Porque, desde su punto de vista, las mujeres eran un dolor de cabeza y un pasaje directo al infierno.

Suerte la de la navegante entonces, que había enganchado a un buen chico que estaba encantado con ella. Si tan sólo ella hubiese tenido esa misma suerte y ese mismo buen gusto, quizás...

**-Es el colmo con ese Zoro...-como era de esperarse, la navegante se quejó-¿Y se hace llamar hombre?-le daba que fuese tan duro-Por Dios, que parece una gallina...-**

**-Ya te sabes que a Zoro no le interesa eso de andar con las mujeres...-se atrevió a comentar él, dando acto de presencia-Le dan dolor de cabeza...-**

**-Sí, ya lo sé...-pasó por alto, el comentario-¡¿Tú qué estás haciendo aquí?-pero, el golpe no**

**-¿Estás bien, Luffy?-ella, fue un poco más amable**

**-E-Eso creo...-la verdad, le dio duro-Buen golpe, Nami...-tuvo que admitirlo-Deberías ir y darle uno como ese a Zoro...-le sugirió-Tal vez se le aclaren las ideas...-**

**-¡Genial, Luffy!-hasta le gustó como sonó-¡Ven conmigo, así también lo golpeas!-**

**-¡Oosu!-se levantó, en segundos**

**-Esperen-la arqueóloga los frenó**

**-¿Qué pasa, Robin?-y ellos, le hicieron caso**

**-No es necesario que lo golpeen-respondió, toda seria-Si él no está interesado en tener algo conmigo-porque, eso decía él-Entonces, no lo tendremos-**

**-Robin...-la chica no esperaba que dijese algo como eso**

**-Que le den dos golpes o tres, no cambiará nada-resolvió-Él seguirá siendo tan necio como hasta ahora-**

**-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-el moreno, se negó a hacerle caso-¡Ya veremos si dice lo mismo, una vez que le de una buena paliza!-**

**-En serio, Luffy-la cosa era con él ahora-No es necesario que hagas eso-**

**-Tú quieres a ese idiota, ¿no?-fue al grano-Entonces, haremos que se entere...-sentenció-Por las buenas o por las malas...-**

**-Deja que resolvamos esto a nuestra manera...-como era de esperarse, la navegante se puso del lado usual-Después de todo...-**

**-Te debemos una, Robin...-le dio a entender el otro**

Automáticamente, se quedó sin palabras. Que esos dos tuviesen tan buena memoria, la dejó muda.

No era que le debiesen algo en particular, ellos decían deberselo, porque de no haber sido por ella... lo suyo hubiese terminado justo antes de empezar. Después de todo...

Fue Zoro quién fue a buscarla, para que le ayudase a abrir los ojos de la navegante y esta se diese cuenta que Luffy la quería bien, pese al paso mal dado por culpa de la apuesta. Podría decirse que, fue ahí donde empezó todo para Robin, porque... esa fue la única vez que el espadachín la trató con suma confianza; sin decir que era un sacrificio tener que entablar conversación con una mujer.

Quizás de ahí nació su interés por saber que tanto ocultaba Zoro cuando se hacía el duro con ella, quizás por su buena cara en esa situación sintió que no era tan malo como parecía ser y que él también podría mostrarse amable, de vez en cuando. Quizás por eso, había dejado su espacio en blanco en aquella lista, con la esperanza de poder encontrar en el espadachín, ese lugar al que ella quería regresar; sin siquiera haber ido jamás.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	8. Chapter 8

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.08: TRANQUILO+**

No había pasado mucho tiempo, desde ese comentario que lo tenía dando vueltas y vueltas.

¿Casarse con Kaya?, nunca lo había pensado. De hecho...

Hasta el día de la fecha, no se le había pasado por la cabeza semejante locura. Tenía tan en claro que era su amiga que, su pensamiento no iba más allá de eso; la consideraba su amiga y ya.

De alguna manera, se había puesto sus propios límites, porque ella era la princesa de aquel lugar y era meramente imposible que estuviese interesada en un tipo como él. No había mucha vuelta que darle al asunto, la verdad.

Eran completamente diferentes y pertenecían a dos mundos que eran sumamente opuestos, por lo que... si algo podían ser, era amigos y nada más. Quizás por eso, era que andaba tan deprimido.

Ese día que decidieron cada uno su destino, él apostó por regresar a su casa, porque tenía ganas de verla de nuevo. Llevaba tanto tiempo sin saber de ella que, quería saber como estaba y si estaba realizando sus sueños, ahora que el pueblo estaba en paz. Después de todo...

Se fue diciéndole que volvería y sentía que ya era hora de enfrentarla y decirle que estaba de vuelta, aunque fuese a corto plazo. Sabía cuanto se alegraría Kaya de verlo de nuevo y que, seguramente, estaba esperando ansiosa por esas historias que tanto le gustaban y que ahora, no serían tan mentira como en un principio. Ahora si que tenía verdaderas historias que contarle, aunque fuese a cambiar el protagonismo en la mayoría de ellas, para lucirse más y quedar como el héroe de la película.

Ese era el plan que se le había ocurrido durante el día, pero... la verdad que si lo miraba bien, no era tan bueno como creía. Después de todo, ¿Qué cara podría cuando la viese? ¿Ella iba a sonreír o iba a llorar? ¿Lo recibiría con un abrazo o le daría vuelta la cara, por haberla hecho esperar tanto? ¿O sólo se sentaría a escuchar sus historias y luego se iría a la cama?

La verdad era que, el asunto lo tenía como loco y quería llegar al fondo de todo. Porque, no entendía por qué se hacía tanto problema. Si era tan sólo una amiga y no lo recibía tan bien como él esperaba, bueno... tendría sus razones.

¿Iba a sentirse mal tan sólo por eso?, no... seguramente había algo más detrás de eso. Algo que no podía ver del todo bien y que le resultaba familiar, pero... no sabía por qué. Le daba la impresión de haber visto su actitud en alguien más hacía ya buen rato y que, hasta la había dado gracia que esa persona le diese tanta vuelta y se complicase tanto la vida; por algo que quizás... no valía la pena.

Ahora, que él estaba padeciendo lo que parecía ser una enfermedad, no le hacía ninguna gracia. Después de todo, tenía que ver con Kaya. ¿Y por qué justo con Kaya?

A lo largo del viaje, había conocido muchas chicas y había simpatizado con la mayoría de ellas, entonces... ¿Por qué todo recaía sobre ella? ¿Por qué justo sobre ella? ¿Sería que...? ¿Sería que él estaba...?

**-¿Qué quieres que te diga?-porque llevaban buen rato hablando de lo mismo-Es normal que te sientas así...-**

**-¡No, por supuesto que no!-se negó a aceptarlo-¡No es normal que siquiera pueda dormir!-remarcó-¡Estoy enfermo, Luffy, enfermo!-**

**-Vamos, no exageres...-porque lo estaba haciendo-Estás mucho más sano que yo, Usopp...-**

**-¿Acaso estás enfermo, Luffy?-nunca lo había mencionado**

**-¡Oosu!-¿y estaba feliz?-Pero, lo mío no tiene cura...-**

**-¿N-Nami sabe de esto?-le dio a entender que sí-¿Qué dice al respecto?-**

**-Que para ella está bien...-lo dijo tan natural, que el otro tuvo ganas de morir**

**-¡¿Cómo que está bien?-se alteró y todo-¡¿Va a dejar que te mueras?-**

**-Oye, oye...-ahí, le clavó los ojos-Yo nunca dije que me iba a morir...-**

**-P-Pero, dijiste que...-era contradictorio, la verdad**

**-¿Qué estaba enfermo?-repitió, tranquilo-Oh, si lo estoy...-admitió-Y tú también, Usopp...-**

**-¿QUÉ?-eso si que no se lo esperaba**

**-¿Qué no lo sabías?-él sí-Te gusta Kaya...-**

**-¿Qué a mí que...?-ahí, le cayó la ficha**

**-¿Acaso no recuerdas como era yo hace unos años?-no, tenía memoria frágil-Estaba que me moría...-y, la verdad que sí-Y todo porque no sabía que me pasaba con Nami...-**

**-¿Quieres decir que yo estoy...?-se lo pensó un poco-¿Enamorado de Kaya?-**

**-¡Oosu!-le dio la razón-Que bueno que vas a verla, ¿no?-**

**-S-Si...-ahora, estaba un poco más contento**

**-A ver si se lo dices apenas llegues, ¿eh?-le dio el empujoncito que le hacía falta**

**-¡¿Qué?-saltó de un momento a otro-¡¿Estás loco?-un poco, sí-¡Ni que me amenaces, se lo diré!-**

**-Anda, dicelo...-siguió animándolo-Quiero escucharte...-**

**-¡Nunca!-se negó rotundamente-Además, ¿Qué te haces?-se cruzó de brazos-Yo no te escuché cuando le dijiste a Nami que ella te gustaba...-**

**-Porque no le dije que me gustaba...-remarcó-Le dije que la quería...-**

**-Es lo mismo...-resolvió, al instante**

**-No, no es lo mismo...-lo peleó-Que te guste, es una cosa...-le dio a saber-Que la quieras, es otra...-apuntó-Y tú quieres a Kaya...-repitió, bien seguro-Así que más te vale que se lo digas o te pesará...-**

**-¡Que no!-ni que estuviese loco, le haría caso**

**-¡Que si!-le dio pelea-¡Es una orden!-ahí, le ganó sin que pudiese luchar-¡Obedece!-**

**-¡NO!-desde ese día, el tirador dejó de dormir tranquilo**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	9. Chapter 9

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.09: ESPECIAL+**

Un día bastante molesto, la verdad.

Pese a que el sol, lo mostraba como un par de horas pasajeras, él sentía que era mucho peor que estar padeciendo una cadena perpetua.

Llevaba ya buen rato queriendo pegar el ojo y por culpa de ciertos idiotas sin remedio, no más podía fruncir el ceño y mostrar una cara de pocos amigos; por el simple hecho de que no se podía dormir.

Si bien era costumbre suya, eso de descansar por largo rato luego de entrenar, ese día siquiera había hecho lo habitual. Estos se habían aparecido frente a él, con intenciones de hablar pacíficamente y terminaron a los gritos, en cuestión de segundos.

No les dijo más de lo usual, no más los dejó hablar y que malgastasen su tiempo en un tema que debía de estar enterrado y no dando vueltas por ahí. Después de todo, no tenía intenciones de involucrarse con ninguna mujer y mucho menos, con ella.

Por alguna extraña razón, el sólo hecho de verla, le provocaba dolor de cabeza y se sentía intimidado por esos ojos que eran capaces de ver que tanto había dentro suyo.

Como fuese, dado que no le encontraba ningún tipo de explicación lógica, tenía que estar lejos de la arqueóloga; antes que esta pasase a ver vidente y le dijese en la cara que tanto le pasaba con ella. Antes que viniese alguien y se lo refregase en la cara, prefería caer muerto; aunque todavía no fuese un viejo.

La verdad era que, Zoro tenía orgullo, se creía el muy hombrecito y no quería caer tan bajo como había caído Luffy, convirtiéndose en la mascota preferida de Nico Robin. Él quería conservar la libertad y no estar a disposición de nadie, hacer la suya sin tener que pedir permiso; vivir su vida sin necesidad de dar explicaciones.

Pero, no. Tenían que venir esos dos y decirle (ordenarle, más bien) que se dejase de hacer el idiota y fuese a dar la cara con la mujer. Que ya estaba bastante grandecito, como para andar en esa clase de juegos y que era hora que asumiese que le tenía alguna clase de sentimiento que merecía salir a la luz.

Por supuesto, se negó. Les dejó claro que no abriría la boca para decir semejantes tonterías y que, si era eso lo que esperaban de él, que se sentasen; que las piernas les iban a pesar. No tenía pensado confesarse ante la arqueóloga y mucho menos, admitir que ella le gustaba; porque siquiera sabía si era eso lo que le pasaba con la peli-negra.

Quizás fuese un conjunto de muchas cosas que, como no estaban resueltas, lo tenían intranquilo. Pero, ¿amor?

No, estaba más que claro que no era amor. El espadachín no estaba para esas cosas, tenía un largo camino por delante y no bajaría la bandera y abandonaría su puesto, sólo por una mujer y mucho menos, por ella.

Después de todo, era un hombre y los hombres, tenían que defender su orgullo. Si se tiraba a los brazos de la peli-negra, esos días de gloria acabarían en el tacho de basura y le daba la impresión de que algo más, terminaría en el mismo lugar: él.

**-Es el colmo contigo-el rubio rompió el hielo, en su propio territorio-Mira que hacerte el duro con Robin-chan-decir duro, era ser generoso-¿En qué diablos estás pensando, Marimo?-**

**-Tú a tus cosas, Ero-cook-lo miró con ganas de matarlo-Que eso es asunto mío-**

**-Es asunto mío también-le remarcó-Ella tiene los ojos puestos en ti, después de todo-**

**-Yo no la mandé a que lo hiciera-se defendió, con argumentos fuertes-Fue esa mujer la que se quiso meter conmigo-**

**-Primero Nami-san-pasó lista-Ahora Robin-chan-eso, le pesó más-¿Qué diablos les ven a los idiotas como ustedes?-**

**-A saber-poco le importó-Nunca se sabe que esperar de ellas-y, la verdad que no-Son mujeres, después de todo-**

**-Deberías bajar un poquito de lo alto, ¿sabes?-trató de no pelearlo-Tu orgullo ya está manchado-**

**-¡¿Qué dijiste?-eso, le sonó a reto**

**-Eres mucho más lento que Luffy, en ese sentido-y eso que el otro, no era rápido-Hasta él se ha dado cuenta-**

**-¿De qué?-**

**-Te pasa algo con Robin-chan-respondió, junto a su teoría-Lo que pasa es que te crees tan hombrecito, que no te da la cara para admitirlo-**

**-¡¿Qué?-increíble, jamás pensó que llegaría a esa resolución**

**-Pero, ¿sabes qué?-le dio gracia-Tarde o temprano, tendrás que reconocerlo-le dio a saber-O tus actos comenzarán a hablar por si solos-**

**-Tonterías-no le hizo caso-¿Qué a mí me pasa algo con esa mujer?-le pegó duro el comentario-No me hagas reír-porque, en si, no era gracioso-Tengo cosas mucho más importantes que hacer, como para andar pensando en ella-**

**-Eso dices ahora-lo pasó por alto-¿Quién sabe si dirás lo mismo mañana o dentro de unas horas?-**

**-¡Ah, ya cierra la boca!-en eso, se molestó-¡Eres peor que Luffy!-declaró-¡Siempre con la misma cosa!-porque, no decían más nada-¡Metanse en sus propios asuntos!-**

**-Si será idiota-tiró, una vez que este saliese por la puerta-Y uno que trata de ayudarlo-**

Lo último que le faltaba, ¡hasta el cocinero andaba echándole ánimos para que fuese a por la peli-negra! ¡Hasta el cocinero!

Ahora si que no tenía dudas. El mundo se había vuelto loco o Luffy lo había dado vueltas al involucrarse con una chica como Nami. Porque, desde ahí empezaron los problemas, "**SUS" **problemas. Que, conforme pasaban los días incrementaban su tamaño; acortando la distancia que había entre él y cierta mujer en particular. Haciendo del tranquilo sueño, una pesadilla de lo más especial.

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les guste esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


	10. Chapter 10

**+MANERAS DE ENAMORARTE+**

**+STAGE.010: EPÍLOGO+**

Podría decirse que, después de unos cuantos días agitados, las aguas estaban tranquilas; tanto como la noche quizás.

Las olas parecían dormir a espaldas de su trabajo y sólo se escuchaba uno que otro ruído.

Finalmente, después de un tanto, cada uno había encontrado su camino. Algunos tenían ganas de volver a casa, otros no. Por otro lado, estaban los que querían seguir viajando y los que ansiaban encontrar un lugar en particular. Como así, los que andaban dando vueltas y con dolor de cabeza, por no dar brazo a torcer. Pero...

A vistas de esos ojos que cuidaban el sueño de aquel otro, todo parecía ser diminuto, porque (de alguna manera) su camino ya estaba resuelto.

Había dejado casa en busca de aventuras y las había encontrado. Chocando en el camino, con un lugar al que no había ido jamás, descubriendo (de paso) lo que era ser amada de verdad. En resumen, cada uno de los puntos del trazo de su vida, iban para el lado correcto, esperando llegar a buen puerto.

Porque, ella era una de los que quería volver a casa y sentirse acogida por quienes ese día la dejaron ir. Tenía tanto que decir, tanto que contar que, todas las cartas tiradas sobre esa mesa, tendrían un destino en particular: su hogar.

Después de todas las malas pasadas que había sufrido de niña, había encontrado un poco de paz que, llenaba cada uno de los huecos que seguían vivos en su corazón que, ahora la estaban llevando a estar cara a cara con un futuro comprometedor y un chico de lo más peculiar que, pese a sus miles de defectos; la hacía sumamente feliz.

¿Si ella pedía algo más? Como todos, seguir disfrutando de aquel paseo como hasta ahora, haciendo de él un par de buenos recuerdos grabados en el tiempo.

**+FIN+**

**CONTINUARÁ…**

Saludos, lectores de fanfiction net ^^

Ya era hora de ponerle fin a este fanfic de **One Piece** y pos, aquí vengo a dejarles la última entrega de **"Maneras de enamorarte"** que, llegó a tener tres partes completamente diferentes y pos, esta es la final; por eso el título que lleva.

Esta parte de la historia consta de tan solo **10 capítulos**, cada uno de ellos dedicado a los miembros de la tripulación de **Luffy**.

Recuerden que este fic fue un **LuNa** al 100% y que apenas si vimos algo de **ZoRo** y pos, también que **Usopp** seguía queriendo a **Kaya** pese a la distancia.

Bueno, la tercera temporada terminó con el viaje de regreso donde **Laboon** para que finalmente **Brook** pueda cumplir con su promesa. Pero, ¿Qué tanto decidieron hacer los otros?

Precisamente, para eso escribí esta temporada, para que todos estén al tanto de lo que quieren los otros ^^

Es que, la tripulación no tuvo mucho protagonismo en este fic y me pareció bueno al menos darle un espacio pequeño para mostrar sus nuevas rutas, así que… aquí lo tienen.

Espero que les haya gustado esta parte de la historia como todas las demás. Y…

Como siiempre, mil graciias por leer mis trabajos y… nos vemos en otra :)

**MonKey D NaMii**

**NOTA:**** mil graciias a todos los que leyeron esta historia hasta aquí. Como siiempre, recomiiendo leer las otras temporadas para llevarse con la historia y pos, que el LuNa los acompañe XD**


End file.
